Levi x Crossdresser Reader - Change -
by Nashi-Meku
Summary: (y/n) runs away from her rich and extravagant home in Wall Sina, where she cuts her hair and acts like a boy to escape her corrupted and evil father, while also joining the Military along with Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and the others. Along the way, she attracts a certain short corporal, who begins to become suspicious of the new recruit's actual gender. Possible future lemon?
1. Prologue

_First ever story on FanFiction, yay? I don't know much, haha..._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading my work_

_Quick key-thingy:_

_(l/n): last name_

_(y/n): your name_

_(m/n): male/boy version of your name_

_Age: you're gonna be 13 before the time skip, and 15 after)_

_(f/n): friend name (I will add numbers if there are more than one)_

Prologue

Earl (l/n) slammed his fist down onto the table in rage, startling one of the servants nearby. His rebellious daughter had escaped, and according to the guards who had seen her run, had already left Wall Sina. How she did, he had no clue, but he now realized why she had acted so strangely for the past few years, asking for self defense lessons, and refusing to even try to learn her responsibilities for the company.

She had already planned on running away since a long time ago.

There were plans full of scribbles and doodles that she had stored inside her desk. At first, he just thought that she was playing, and decided to just ignore her, thinking it was just a phase that she was going through. But now that he had proper time to look at all of them, he saw that she had been planning to run since about 3 years ago.

'_run... Leave... Fight... Surv... Ops... Change..._'

She was the only one that could inherit the (l/n) company, and if she left...

He gritted his teeth, and called a servant over.

"Earl (l/n), sir?"

"Send out guards with a missing poster. Catch (y/n) (l/n) at all costs! Tell them I'm offering a reward prize to whoever finds her!"

"Yes sir." The servant walked off, with his new orders. Earl (l/n) closed his fist, and smiled. (Y/n) was going be caught, and she WILL be an obedient daughter,  
whether she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 1: Gone

_I decided to continue, hope you guys enjoy..._

* * *

Reader P.O.V.,

I ran, not caring if there were yells of the guards behind me. I needed to run, and I knew I had to. Why was I running?

Oh yeah, my father wanted me to take over the company.

When he first told me, I was happy to comply and inherit the company. Father's company was so respected, and looked up to. Everyone knew from the advertisements, that whoever was employed there worked under the best conditions possible, and were all fed well. I felt responsible, like someone high and important.

I almost became one of them.

In reality, the workers had been treated like dirt, and their living quarters were only the size of a small closet each. If they were lucky, they would be fed some moldy bread, and they worked 8 hours a day, each week. They were never allowed to leave, ever. My father cheated in the business, selling everything at such a high price, and fooling customers with cheap and unreliable trash.

When he explained everything to me, he expected me to think that this was wonderful, and that I would be so proud to take over such a successful company.

I was disgusted at what he did.

Father was so angry that day, screaming obscure things in my face, trying to scare me into obeying him.

What he didn't know, I was already thinking of running away from this retched place. Even before he told me about inheriting the company, I wanted to leave. Wall Sina was filled with the most awful people, laughing and dancing their silly and artificial lives away in splendor while the others outside the walls suffered with the pain of hunger and poverty. They didn't even care about anyone outside Wall Sina, especially the Military.

"_Stupid commoners," _they would say, snidely making comments as they watched the Survey Corps return from another expedition. _"Throwing their lives away in pointless 'expeditions'. How pitiful! They must have nothing else to do, except to go die in the stomach of a Titan!" _Then, they would laugh, flaunting their wealth in extravagant clothing and servants, ignoring the brave and selfless soldiers who had died for the sake of humanity.

They disgusted me, all of them.

_This is why I run,_ I thought to myself as I continued to move ahead, even if my legs burned and my back was sore from carrying my pack. _I run for those lost outside the walls, who are looked down on by the royals and nobles. I run for their bravery, and courage to even decide to go into the Survey Corps, even if they know they will die. _

Eventually, I reached Wall Sina, the wall towering before me. I was so certain that I would have been captured before I reached the wall, so I was at a loss about what I should do.

In retrospect, there were only two options. I could either climb over the wall, or I could sneak through the doors when they opened. However, I didn't fancy climbing up and over a 50 meter solid stone wall, so I decided I would sneak through the entrance. Luckily for me, the doors just opened for a delivery cart that had sacks of flour piled high on it.

_There's your chance, (y/n)... you can't mess this up..._ I crept closer to the cart, that had stopped momentarily for the Military Police officer (who was obviously drunk off his head) that had come to check the cart. The driver looked very uncomfortable at the officer's drunk ramblings, and at that exact moment, I ran through the gates, as quickly as I could.

Fortunately for me, no one noticed a thing (most of the guards were asleep and/or drunk) and I continued to run into the vicinity of Wall Rose, only stopping for the painful pounding of my heart and lungs as they struggled to keep functioning.

In the end, I had to stop in the back of an alley to rest. _I would ask for where to sign up for the Military tomorrow..._ I think as I sank down onto the cold ground, my shoulders sagging with the weight of my pack._.. _I ate my tiny dinner of bread and an apple, and washed it down with some water from the water bottle I stole from the kitchen. Gazing upwards, I stared at the stars, fascinated.  
_Father didn't like me opening the windows... _I sighed as the stars twinkled. _I never saw them so clearly..._

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep under the sparkling stars, and for the first time in my life, I felt more calm and happy than I was ever before.

* * *

_Blah, I hope this isn't too cliche for you all_

_side note this all happens right before the breach of Wall Maria, so the security isn't as tight as it is now. _


	3. Chapter 2: Friends?

_Hey, I'm back with chapter 2... thank you all for reading, I have 103 views already. On a side note, this story won't follow the actual story line from the anime/manga, because that would be too confusing for me to include the reader in that way. So I will make up my own plot to follow, hope that it won't be too confusing for you all._

_Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy reading_

* * *

With a start, I woke up. The sun was up, and somehow during the night, I had ended up laying on my side on the hard cobblestone ground. Standing up, I stretched my stiff limbs, wincing slightly as they popped loudly. _I should really stop randomly collapsing and sleeping_, I thought, before grabbing my pack from off the ground and starting off out of the dark alley into the already busy street. Everything seemed so different, and there were so many new things to see!

_So this is what it's like to live in a normal town... _I breathed in the fresh air, and smelled the scent of freshly baked bread. _There's a bakery nearby! _Smiling, I walked towards the heavenly smell. Pushing open the door, I waved cheerfully to the kind lady behind the counter, and walked around. There was so. Much. Bread. I inhaled deeply, taking in the scent. This was much better than the bread at home. The bread there was so fine that it would literally fall apart if I tried to eat it, and the stupid refined flour would fall off, making me look like a ghost. Blech.

"Wonderful day isn't it?" The lady laughed kindheartedly at my actions. I stopped temporarily to smile back at her.

"Yep! I haven't been outside for a while." I found what I was looking for. A small roll seasoned with a few sesame seeds. "I'd like to buy this, please." She smiled gently, before taking the bread, and putting it into a small bag. I looked at her clothes. They weren't in the best condition, and her dress had a few patches sewn on. My throat tightened. _People struggle here. _Then I made a decision.

"That will be-" I dropped a few gold coins onto the counter. I didn't count, but I knew I paid more than enough. _Way_ more than enough.

"Keep the change." I grinned, and sauntered out of there with my food. She stared, astonished at the amount I left her. Just as I reached the door again, I said back over my shoulder,

"Today's a wonderful day, right? And you're welcome." I heard her stutter "t-thank you very much!", and I walked out of the store. I smiled, and began to eat the bread that I had bought. It was delicious, and I sighed in content.

Until I saw the wanted poster tacked onto the wall of the store.

**Wanted: (y/n) (l/n)**

**Alive**

**Offering 1,000,000,000 in reward money if found.**

**Contact Earl (l/n) if found or sighted.**

I tightened my grip on my pack strap. _He already sent out poster and a bounty?! _I sighed. The picture they had of me was pretty recent too. _I need to change quickly. NOW._ I finished my bread and walked off. Hurrying slightly, I stopped at a tailor shop. Pushing the door open, I walked in, pulling up my hood as I went in.

"Yes? Can I help you, miss?" The tailor looked up from her sewing, and looked at me.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could buy some clothing for my brother? He's sick and mother sent me to get new clothing for him." She nodded, and pointed at the little shelf of boys clothing. "All the boy's clothing is there. If you anything else you need, just ask." Thanking her, I hurried over to the shelf, trying to find something that would fit me.

After much searching, I found something that looked appropriate to wear. A gray shirt with a little stitch up collar, and a pair of dark pants. I decided to keep my hood, as it wasn't that girly looking.

"Is that all?" The tailor asked as I gave her the clothing, and began to put it into a small bag. I fidgeted a little, before speaking up.

"Can I, uh, buy a pair of your scissors?" She looked at me with surprised eyes and raised eyebrows. "Scissors? Why? Don't you have your own?" I swallowed thickly.

"Mother lost her pair, and it's a bit expensive for us to ask a tailor to fix her shirt." I bit my lip, trying to look as innocent as possible. At least the night in the alley and the running away helped with the whole "look at how worn and dusty my clothing is" look.

She sighed and shook her head, but smiled. "Sure. I won't charge you for them." I brightened up.

Regular people were so kind!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" I paid for my clothing, and left the shop as she waved good bye. With quick steps, I headed towards the nearest alley, pulling off my pack as I ducked behind the wall. I changed into my new clothing, cutting up my old shirt to use as a chest binder, and throwing away whatever high quality cloth I had left. The clothing here wasn't as silky as the clothing I had worn before, but it was comfortable, and I could run in it.

Time for the last step, I thought. Opening the blades of the scissors, I began to cut my (h/c) hair shorter. Strands of it fell, as I snipped away. When I was finally done, my once long (h/c) hair became short and ended in small, choppy waves. I swept a couple strands over my left eye, making me seem less like a girl.

"I suppose this will do." I said, trying to make my voice a little lower and more boyish, before setting off again. As I walked down the street, I saw a crowd gathered up ahead, blocking the road. Curious, I pushed through the people, until I saw what was happening in the middle. There were three children, two boys and one girl, facing a gang of rather intimidating males, who were yelling at them.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" I asked the man next to me.

"The boy with the blonde hair, he walked into the leader of those thugs on accident, and they started harassing them because of it." He replied, and moved closer for a better look. I strained my ears to hear over the noise of the crowd.

"Leave him alone! He already said sorry!"

"Heh, no one just bumps into the leader of the Mailla and gets away with it!" I stifled a snort. Mailla? What kind of stupid name for a gang is that?

"We're just going to sign up for the Military! So let us go already!" My gaze snapped to the boy who was shouting at the leader. Military?

I just found my guide to where to sign up.

"For a tall, buff gang leader, it seem quite pathetic you're actually trying to scare a couple of kids." The crowd grew with murmurs as they parted to reveal me, a scrawny, 13 year old 'boy'. The leader sneered, as the boy with brown hair turned to stare at me in surprise. He had teal-blue eyes.

"And just what is a short little brat like you doing in a street fight?" Truth be told, I wasn't the tallest person for my age. Probably as tall as the blond kid, maybe even shorter.

"And just what is a tough, macho gang leader like you doing harassing a couple of kids?" I mocked his voice, cocking my head as I crossed my arms. The gang laughed, as the leader began to crack his knuckles.

"Looks like I'll have to teach that snappy mouth of yours a lesson, twerp!" He swung his fist towards me, aiming for my mouth. Typical, I readied myself as I dropped my pack onto the ground. Time to see if self-defense class paid off.

I dodged, rolling under his arm as he pitched forward, and kicked his shin, with as much force as I could. A sickening CRACK! could be heard, and he dropped to his knees, howling with pain.

"My knee!" I brushed off the dust on my pants.

"Yes. Your knee." I retaliated, as I stood up. "Anything else to say?" He glared at me while I stood there, mocking his injury. One of the thugs ran at me, screaming and waving his arms around.

Do these idiots even know how to fight? I sighed as I dropped into a slow spin, and did the same thing as I did to their leader, except this time, I straightened up real quick and kneed him in the place where the sun doesn't shine. He keeled over, groaning in pain at both his knee and his... Er... Manly parts.

It would seem as though I had scared off most of the gang, but there was one more idiot that thought he could take me on, and ran at me with a yell. I decided to go on the offensive, throwing a punch at his right shoulder. He managed to dodge, but I grabbed his other shoulder, kicked his feet out from the right side, and forced him down onto the ground. However, he came prepared, and swiped a knife up at my face. A few people in the crowd screamed.

He managed to nick the side of my cheek, right under my eye. I bit back the scream of pain, and rolled off to the other side of the street. Luckily, it wasn't too deep, but it would leave a scar. He stood up, smiling nastily at the damage he inflicted. I leaped at him, grabbing the side of his head and I head-butted him.

Stars blinked in and out of my line of sight, as he collapsed on the ground, knocked out. I exhaled, and wiped some blood off of my face. The blonde boy rushed to my side, concern written all over his face.

"A-are you ok?" He asked, as he handed me a handkerchief.

"Yeah. I've gone through worse." I said as I pressed it against my cheek, stopping the flow of blood. The brown-haired boy ran over to us, waving a bandage someone from the crowd gave him.

"Hey! You there! I got you a bandage for your cut." He moved my hand out of the way, pressing the bandage against my wound.

"Thanks." I said as I pressed my fingers against my forehead. Still intact, but it still ached a little.

"No, we should be thanking you for helping us." The blonde boy smiled, and I just had to smile back.

"You're welcome. It was nothing." The girl walked over to us with my pack, and gave it to me without any words, although her eyes showed her gratitude.

"My name's Eren. That's Armin, and this is my foster sister Mikasa." The brown-haired boy pointed at his friends, introducing them. "And you are?" Crap. I didn't even think of a name yet!

"Uh, my name is (m/n)! Nice to meet you all." I said, as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, (m/n)! Is there any way we could repay you?" Armin asked, after shaking my hand too.

"Well, I was going to ask for directions for the Military sign-ups, but I suppose I could follow you guys, if that's ok?" Eren brightened up, and nodded.

"Sure! The sign ups are this way." We walked in our little group of 4, chatting idly as we went. I learned that Armin liked to read, Eren wanted to kill all of the Titans, and that Mikasa's only wish was to protect Eren. Of course, I had to share too.

"Well, I like to read, drawing, and baking! And bread." I nodded, satisfied with my own answer. They all smiled, making me smile back in spite of myself. For the first time in a long time, I felt accepted for who I was.

"So, (m/n), what's your story for joining the Military? Did your parents kick you out or something?" Eren said, as he kicked a pebble away from his shoe.

A pebble.

Suddenly, a voice rang out from inside my head, making me stop in my tracks.

_'(y/n)! Well don't you look lovely today? That new dress looks so pretty on you!'_

_'(y/n), I'm so proud of you! You're such a wonderful child.'_

_'(y/n) dear, don't worry about it, alright? It wasn't your fault, I know you didn't mean to do it.'_

_'(y/n).'_

_'(Y/N).'_

"Uh, (m/n)? Are you alright?" Armin's voice jolted me out of my daze. Eren and Mikasa looked at me, their eyes full of concern. I realized I had held in my breath and had stopped walking. I could feel my heart pound violently in my chest.

"Yeah!" I said, trying to stop my chest from aching. "Just a bad memory, that's all." Armin and Eren looked relieved. I don't think I fully convinced Mikasa, though. "Anyways, shouldn't we hurry up?" I tried to redirect their attention. "What if there's a big line at the sign-ups?" Eren looked like someone punched him in the face.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" He ran, dragging poor Armin along with him. Mikasa sighed before running after them, leaving me behind. That was all I needed to compose myself. _You can't think about **that **incident, _I told myself as I chased after them. _It's too risky. Forget it, it never happened. _A small voice in the back of my head snickered. _**But you know it's your fault, don't you? Your fault that you-** Shut up. _I set my lips in a line. _It's nothing. Nothing. _

* * *

_Thank you for reading chapter 2, it means a lot. _


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Lance Corporal

_Seriously this story has like 259 views, is it that good? Also Crista/Krista will be spelled Krista. :T Anyways, Chapter 3 is here. Hope you all enjoy..._

* * *

**_Time Skip 2 years...  
_**

Here I stand saluting, '(m/n) Maizoko', at 15 years old, in front of Commander Smith, at the graduation ceremony. The past two years had been kind of overwhelming, as both Eren and Annie were discovered to be titan shifters. Although Annie had been let off of the whole execution thing (because she had been secretly sneaking out at night to kill the Titans on her own), Eren was hauled in front of the court and was going to be killed, but then had his butt kicked by some corporal person, and was released under the claim that "they would use his titan shifting ability to their advantage"._ Well, of course he had his butt kicked! How was he supposed to fight back?_ I had thought, before trying to help Armin restrain a murderous Mikasa that had started to try and climb over the little fence thing that kept the people back so she could murder the corporal.

I, who had managed to keep my gender a secret for these past 2 years, graduated with a rank of _th. It was rather difficult to try and keep the fact that I was actually a girl a secret, as there was bath and lights out time, and also since Jean is a massive pervert and had suggested we sneak into the girl's bath to peep more than once. _Smacking him was fun_, I recalled, before straightening up some more, as Commander Smith had started walking around before us. He began to give a speech about our efforts and hard work and stuff (basically stuff I'm too bored to repeat), before finally saying one line.

"For those of you who wish to join the Survey Corps, please remain standing. Everyone else is free to go."

With that sentence, almost everybody who was standing in the court yard turned and left.

I was being pushed around by the mob of people who was so desperate to leave, to not stay behind and be in the Survey Corps. In fact, there was such a big swarm of people, that I was almost shoved out of line. A part of me was tempted to join them, to leave the court yard and be assigned to something safer, something that I know won't kill me immediately, but I knew I couldn't risk it. During the past two years, my father had started appearing in Wall Rose more and more, giving speeches about "losing his beloved daughter" who had "ran away in a fit of rage and rebelliousness" and how "he wishes to be reunited with her" because "he loves her so much". Honestly how people believed him, I have no idea. Guards have been walking around, patrolling the streets and questioning people if they have seen me before. I had to be extra careful, not going out too often (although I did go and buy bread occasionally), and staying with a big group of friends so I would stand out less.

_There's no other option_, I thought, I have to join the Survey Corps. "Being in the Survey Corps is dangerous work. Most people who join will die, no matter how good they might think they are. It requires a lot of courage to join." A few more people left slowly, leaving only about 25 people left. My knees started shaking.

"For those who are left," Commander stopped pacing, and smiled. "I admire your courage and bravery to join. All of you are accepted."

I couldn't believe it. We were accepted, just like that?! I was finally in, after all these years of training and hard work, I was finally in. Everyone sighed in relief, before walking into the mess hall for the celebratory dinner (Sasha almost killed a person running in though).

I sat with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa again, just because it was easier to hang out with them than everyone else. Bertolt and Reiner are really tall and intimidating and they honestly scare me, even if Bertolt is shy and nice to almost everyone. Annie isn't tall, but she nearly scalped Eren once, so I try to stay away from her as much as possible. Krista and Ymir seem ok, but Ymir is also tall and intimidating and scary when something happens to Krista, so I don't really want to mess around her. Jean's a dick so you do the math. Connie and Sasha are just... just no (although I do sneak food for Sasha and we have food-fests in her room secretly **strictly** as friends). I was pretty much friends with everyone, but it was more like acquaintances than close friends.

I sat there chewing on my panini ((a/n yes there is panini in their universe deal with it)), when suddenly a face appeared in front of mine.

"HI! I'M SQUAD LEADER HANJI!" I almost died, and spent a good few minutes choking on my spit/panini. "I'm gonna be helping with the expeditions, so I hope we all become great friends!"

"*Cough* H-hi! *choke* I-I'm (m/n), nice to meet you?" I tried not to look disgusting and gross, but I seriously doubt that my efforts were working.

"I know! You were one of the best cadets at hand-to-hand combat!" She exclaimed, sliding into the free seat next to me. "Your grades were also pretty admirable, so I'm gonna kidnap you and you're gonna be my new assistant!"

"Sure- wait, what?!" I tried to speak but choked once again. Damn you, delicious panini!

"Shitty glasses you can't kidnap people, you know." A different voice spoke up, making me jump in surprise. I turned around, and sucked in a breath of air.

The person that had spoken was short, but had a well-build body, signifying his strength that other people might over look. He had sleek, raven black hair, and glaring, steely gray eyes that seemed to be fixed in a permanent scowl. The outfit he wore was the standard Survey Corps uniform, but there was a cravat wound around his neck. He leaned against the wall, unimpressed at Hanji's 'kidnapping' attempt.

But _damn. _He was so _short!_

"Aw, but shorty!" She whined, clinging onto me as if her life depended on it. "He's so good with science and stuff I HAVE to have him!" Am I an object now? Because that's what seemed to be going down right about now. 'Shorty' signed, rubbing at his temples in exasperation. It was quite obvious that he has to deal with her daily.

"I'm Lance Corporal Levi, you better remember that, brat." He didn't offer his hand to shake, but I was fine with not touching him. Hand shaking was overrated anyways.

"I'm (m/n) Maizoko." If I had turned around a second left, I would have missed Eren sweating in the seat next to me.

"(m-m/n)," he stammered, "that's the corporal who... uh..." Suddenly I remembered. Oh yeah! He was the one who beat up Eren during court that day.

"I'm still angry at you for taking the strawberry that was on my cake earlier, so I don't care 'bout you right now." Mikasa almost beheaded me with the smack that I earned after that. Ouch.

"Anyways, I'll see all you shitty brats tomorrow when we have our roll call. Bye." 'Corporal' then sauntered out the mess hall, probably headed to his office somewhere.

"Oh it is getting late!" Hanji let go of me, and walked out after him. "I'll see you later, (m/n)! And it was nice seeing you again, Eren!" I gasped (because Hanji practically had me in a death grip during that whole conversation), and went to finish my panini.

"So I suppose you're Squad Leader Hanji's assistant now?" Armin asked, and patted Eren on the back. Mikasa glared at Corporal's retreating back, almost if she was trying to burn a hole in the back of his head. I chewed.

"I think so? I dunno..."

Today was a crazy day.

* * *

_Sorry for the extended hiatus pause, I'll try to type more..._


End file.
